videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot
Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot is a game in the Dragon Ball Series, developed by CyberConnect 2 and published by Bandai Namco that was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Steam on January 17th 2020. Playable Characters *Gohan (Kid, Teen, Adult) *Goku *Gotenks *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Vegeta *Vegito Support Characters Support Characters can assist you during battles and will follow you in the overworld, but cannot be played as directly. They can help the player with certain actions based on the player's movements. *Android 18 *Chiaotzu *Goten *Kid Trunks *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha Locations (WIP) *Goku's House *Kame House *Lucca Village *Olive Village *Orange City *Yamcha's Hideout Enemies *Attack Drone *Babidi Destroyer *Babidi Special Forces *Babidi Storm Trooper *Babidi Trooper *Frieza Force Commando *Frieza Force Corporal *Frieza Force Guard *Frieza Force Guerilla *Frieza Force Officer *Frieza Force Scout *Kaiwareman *Kyukonman *Recovery Drone *RR Assist Bit *RR Attack Bit *RR Mech Soldier *Saibaman *Skull Robo Type 1 *Skull Robo Type 2 *Skull Robo Type 3 *Tennenman Other Confirmed Characters (WIP) These are characters which are confirmed to appear in the game, but are not confirmed to be playable characters, support characters, bosses or enemies. These characters may be quest givers, other NPCs, or bosses/enemies which have not explicitly been confirmed as such at this time. *Android 8 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Appule *Babidi *Bora *Bubbles *Bulma *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Cell Jr. *Chi-Chi *Dabura *Dende *Dodoria *Dr. Gero *Elder Kai *Emperor Pilaf *Evil Buu *Farmer *Fortuneteller Baba *Guldo *Hercule *Jeice *Kami *Kibito *Kid Trunks *King Cold *King Kai *Korin *Launch *Marron *Master Roshi *Mr. Popo *Nail *Nam *Oolong *Ox-King *Puar *Recoome *Shenron *Spopovich *Supreme Kai *Turtle *Upa *Videl *Yajirobe *Yamu *Zarbon Substories (WIP) *A Competitive Party with Friends (Pre-Order DLC) *A Father's Dignity *Foreboding Fear *Gentle Giant *Nam the Peddler Confirmed Moves (WIP) Playable Characters/Allies *Body Blow - Goku *Body Impact - Gohan (Kid) *Body Smash - Vegeta *Consecutive Energy Blast - Vegeta *Demon Flash Strike - Piccolo *Destructo-Disc - Krillin *Dodon Ray - Tien, Chiaotzu *Dragon Hammer Fist - Gohan (Teen) *Dragon Hammer Strike - Goku *Explosive Wave - Piccolo *EX Spirit Bomb - Goku *Final Flash - Vegeta *Galick Gun - Vegeta *Guided Masenko - Gohan (Teen) *Infinity Breaker - Vegeta *Kamehameha - Goku, Gohan (Teen), Krillin *Limit Breaker Galick Gun - Vegeta *Masenko - Gohan (Kid) *Meteor Hammer - Vegeta *Meteor Sledge - Gohan (Kid) *Meteor Smash - Goku *Rapid-Fire Ki Wave - Gohan (Teen) *Scissors Paper Rock: Rock - Goku *Solar Flare - Krillin, Tien *Special Beam Cannon - Piccolo *Spirit Ball - Yamcha *Super Big Bang Attack - Vegeta *Super Consecutive Energy Blast - Goku, Vegeta *Super Final Flash - Vegeta *Super Galick Gun - Vegeta *Super Kamehameha - Goku *Telekinesis - Chiaotzu *Tri-Beam - Tien *Ultimate Consecutive Energy Blast - Vegeta Enemies *Absorption - Cell *Accel Bite - Skull Robo Type 2, Skull Robo Type 3 *Android Punch - Mira *Angry Shout - Kid Buu *Arm Break - Nappa *Assault Blaster - Cui *Assault Claw - Saibaman, Kaiwareman, Kyukonman, Tennenman *Assault Rush - Vegeta, Cell *Attack Up - Assist Robot *Barrier - Android 17, Cell *Beam Cannon - RR Attack Bit *Blast Ball - Bonyu *Blast Cannon - Bonyu *Blast Shower - Bonyu *Blast Storm - Bonyu *Blazing Storm - Nappa *Bloody Dance - Zarbon *Body Crusher - Frieza Force Scout *Body Smash - Vegeta *Bomber DX - Nappa *Burst Shot - Frieza Force Corporal *Calamity Blaster - Kid Buu *Candy Beam - Majin Buu, Kid Buu *Commence Absorption Mode - Dr. Gero *Consecutive Energy Blast - Vegeta, Cell *Cosmic Blaster - Frieza Force Scout *Crusher Ball - Jeice, Bonyu *Crushing Fist - Dodoria *Crushing Strike - Goku *Cyclone Monday - Raditz *Dark Kamehameha - Mira *Dark Sword Strike - Dabura *Dash Attack - Vegeta *Death Ball - Frieza *Death Beam - Frieza, Cell *Death Blaster - Frieza *Death Pummel - Frieza *Death Slicer - Frieza *Death Storm - Frieza *Death Surge - Frieza *Dodon Ray - Chiaotzu *Dodoria Head Ram - Dodoria *Double Sunday - Raditz *Energy Absorption - Android 19 *Energy Drain - Dr. Gero *Energy Restoration - Recovery Drone, RR Assist Bit *Evil Bomb - Super Buu *Evil Buster - Super Buu *Eye Beam - Android 19 *Finish Breaker - Mira *Flame Blaster - Dabura *Float Mine - RR Mech Soldier *Gale Kick - Frieza Force Corporal *Galick Gun - Vegeta *Giant Storm - Nappa *Goten Attack - Goten *Guided Kamehameha - Cell, Goku *Hell Storm - Android 17 *Impact Smash - Cell *Infinity Buster - Kid Buu *Kamehameha - Krillin, Yamcha, Cell, Kid Buu *Mach Slash - Vegeta *Make way for the Ginyu Force! - Bonyu *Maximum Buster - Dodoria *Megaton Ball - Majin Buu *Megaton Bomb - Majin Buu *Megaton Punch - Majin Buu *Meteor Crusher - Jeice *Meteor Hammer - Vegeta *Milky Cannon - Captain Ginyu *Missile - Skull Robo Type 1, Skull Robo Type 2, Skull Robo Type 3 *Mouth Cannon - Gohan (Great Ape) *Multi-Form - Cell *Palm Smash - Android 18 *Paralyzing Wave - Babidi Trooper *Photon Wave - Dr. Gero *Planet Burst - Kid Buu *Punishing Storm - Cell *Rolling Attack - Kid Buu *Sadistic 18 - Android 18 *Saturday Crash - Raditz *Savage Combo - Android 17 *Shooting Star Arrow - Zarbon *Slash Wave - Vegeta *Solar Flare - Krillin, Tien, Cell *Sonic Blow - Cell, Mira *Sonic Slash - Babidi Trooper *Sonic Storm - Nappa *Special Beam Cannon - Cell *Spiky Headbutt - Android 19 *Spirit Bomb - Mira *Split - Kid Buu *Spread Aura - Babidi Special Forces, Babidi Trooper *Super Masenko - Gohan (Kid) *Super Mouth Cannon - Vegeta (Great Ape), Dodoria *Support - Babidi Trooper *Tail Whip - Skull Robo Type 1 *Tea Time - Bonyu *Ultimate Blaster - Android 18 *Wild Blaster - Zarbon *Wild Headbutt - Zarbon Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:2020 Games